Whispers and Sins
by Freckle Red
Summary: A mistake is made and an ancient evil is awoken in Bon Temps. Secrets will be revealed and blood shed. Warning, Violence, Language.


Si stretched, crossing her long legs. She was lounging lazily outside Haven's Community Church. As it was, she could reveal or conceal—as she did now—her being a Demon as she wished.

She lasted only a few minutes inside the Church, listening to the boring rattle of the pastor's voice as he warned of the wages of Sin. Remembering Pastor Tom's warnings as he named off each sin with beads of sweat forming on his upper lip, Si threw her head back and laughed loudly.

She had felt his fear as she stood beside him and whispered into his ear. Pastor Tom knew of sin; that was clear to her.

She knew each of his sins, and found perverse joy in reminding him. She bet he had thought it was God who had been whispering to him. Fat chance. Her father was the ruler of the earth. God was content to watch from his paradise and let things play out.

It had only been three hours since she had been in Haven and already she was enjoying herself. It only took something as simple as an Ouija board and a drop or two of Demon's blood running through the veins of the simpleton using it, and here she was.

Oh. She had plans alright: plans to make this place hers. Those plans were the very reason she was sitting outside the small, faithless church.

The sound of opening doors and voices behind her snapped Si to attention. The congregation spilled from the church, blinking in the bright sunshine and looking about as if they expected Heaven to be outside or God himself to greet them outside those heavy, oak church doors.

Not likely. The only thing out here was the depressing truths of reality.

"Ah yes. There she is," Si thought to herself as she fell instep beside the light haired woman. She often wished it wasn't beyond her ability to read the minds of Humans.

Usually she could tell by the emotions playing on their faces plain as day what Humans were thinking. However, as she studied the face of the young Woman she was with, she saw only a smile.

How strange: a Witch who attended a Baptist church. A witch she was: Si could taste it in the air around her, and she had plans for this particular Witch. The four-block walk was uneventful and ended at a small Bar and Grille, Merlottes. It wasn't open as of yet, and Holly was the first to arrive.

Holly, according to her nametag went about the rituals of opening: cutting on the grill and stocking the waitress stations before returning to the kitchen. Holly's nose wrinkled as she entered. It was the sulfur smell. She stopped suddenly, her eyes wide with surprise.

Si smirked as she waved from the cutting island she was sitting on. She had just glimmered, making herself visible.

"Hello, Holly. You just gonna stand there with your mouth open?" Si worked her features into a pout. "That's just rude! Say something."

The Little Witch was smarter than Si thought and realized exactly what she was talking to. "Oh God. Oh God help me!" Holly said almost in a chant.

Si shimmered to her and lifted her easily by the throat with one hand. "GOD?" A flick of the wrist sent Holly through the air slamming in to the freezer door with enough force to take the breath from her chest.

"Wait. I am being a doubting Thomas. Perhaps you will be saved by divine intervention. Who am I to mock someone's beliefs?"

Striding as if she had all the time in the world, she moved to stand over the Witch, a look of mock compassion on her face.

"Call him. Go ahead maybe you will be saved." Putting her foot on the wide-eyed woman's chest, she smiled nastily. "Call him. Do it now!"

"GOD HELP ME PLEASE!" Holly bellowed with enough force to surprise Si.

She removed her foot and took a step back, looking around. She humored the weeping woman, looking under the table and behind the door. Returning, she lifted the girl and held her tightly to her chest. She put her lips to her right ear,

whispering.

"Gods not here. It's just you and me, sweetheart. Maybe he is out to lunch?" Catching a new scent, one she hadn't come across in a while, Si laughed to herself. This was even better than she thought. There were Vampires around here as well. In one quick motion, she inserted her fingernails deeply in Holly's neck. Si inhaled the drawn blood from Holly and gathered it in to the air.

She snapped her fingers, and it vanished from the room. She dropped Holly to the ground and dragged her from the room by her feet. It was getting dark and opening time would soon follow. She wondered who would find the bloodless Holly and who they would blame.


End file.
